The Silent Between Us
by kodok loncat
Summary: Selama dua bulan Sakura menunggu Sasuke pulang. Namun, saat Sasuke pulang ada yang berubah darinya. Perubahan yang berakhiran dengan diam.


Kita berjumpa di sini... ^-^

Ini pertama kalinya Kodok bikin fic yang berpairing SasuSaku sama genre hurt/comfort ini. Jadi kalo enggak enak gomen!  
Bagi yang enggak suka sama ide cerita ini silahkan tekan tombol KEMBALI terdekat

Kodok melarang keras pemflamean kearena itu tidak berprikeperkodokan (maksa) hehehe  
So happy reading...

**The Silent Between Us**

**Disclimer: It isn't mine!**

**Warning inside: Typo-san, OOC, EYD ditelan bumi, garing, abal, gak nyambung, hambar, dll**

**DLDR!**

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang ku harapkan. Sinar matahari yang bersinar terang diiringi dengan hembusan lembut angin musim semi. Itu sudah cukup, ya... itu sudah cukup untuk menyambut ke datanganya. Kedatang pria yang selama ini ku nantikan selama dua bulan. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suamiku

Dan di sinilah aku. Duduk di atas sebuah sofa kulit berwarna coklat tua yang senada dengan warna ruangan tempat ku berada. Angin pagi berhembus pelan melewati lekuk wajahku. Aku menantikan angin yang menyejukkan ini. Sama seperti aku menantinya. Aku menantinya jauh sebelum hari ini. Aku bahkan menantinya kembali, saat dia hanya menjauh selangkah dari ku. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasa rindu yang tengah melanda ku ini?

Suara ban mobil yang bergesekkan dengan bebatuan kerikil di pekarangan rumah menjadi pertanda kedatanggannya

Aku berlari...

Berlari sebisaku untuk menemui pria yang ingin sekali ku temui itu. Jantungku yang berdebar kencang, membuat napasku sedikit terengah. Aku berhenti, begitu mendapati pria itu hanya satu langkah lagi di depanku. Ku tatap mata onxynya lekat-lekat. Mata ini..., mata ini yang telah hilang selama dua bulan. Dan aku menunggu si pemilik mata ini kembali.

"Sasuke..." Namanya mengalun lembut melewati bibir ranumku. Aku tersenyum setelahnya. Tersenyum akan kembalinya Sasuke, suamiku.

Aku memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Menghirup aroma maskulinnya yang memabukkan. Dia tidak membalas pelukanku, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting dia kembali dengan selamat. Ku lepaskan pelukanku karena aku tahu dia pasti sudah lelah dan lapar

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti kau lapar... aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Ucapku riang. Ku tarik tangan kekarnya menuju ruang makan kami. Dan melepaskannya begitu kami sampai di meja makan. Entah kenapa terasa begitu berat ketika aku melepaskan tangannya. Tapi aku harus bisa mengenyampingkan sisi ke kanak-kanakanku.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana dan mau tidak mau aku harus duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depannya. Kami hanya menyediakan dua kursi dan satu meja kecil di ruang makan kami yang begitu pribadi ini. Ini bukan karena kami miskin atau menghemat uang, tapi dengan begini kami akan menjadi lebih dekat dan tidak repot. Jika tamu datang maka kami akan menggunakan ruangan lain yang merupakan ruang makan juga. Di sana terdapat meja dan perkakas lainnya yang disiapkan untuk banyak orang. Awalnya aku keberatan dengan ide Sasuke ini, tapi jika dipikir-pikir kami tidak kekurangan uang untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi apa salahnya?

Sasuke mulai menyantap masakanku. Dia terlihat seperti menikmatinya

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya Sasuke-_kun_?" Senyuman manis tersemat di bibirku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan datarnya lalu kembali menyantap makanannya

Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Setidaknya, dia akan bergumam 'Hn' atau semacamnya. Tapi kali ini dia hanya menatapku

'Mungkin dia lelah Sakura...' Aku menenangkan hati ku yang sedikit bergemuruh dengan ketidak perdulian Sasuke. Aku hanya mengamatinya saat ini. Tampa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena aku yakin, dia lelah

Begitu makanannya hampir habis, aku segera bangkit dari kursiku lalu memelukknya dari belakang. Jujur, aku sangat rindu melakukan ini. Di saat Sasuke tengah sibuk di ruang kerjanya dan lupa waktu tidur. Aku akan mengendap-ngendap ke ruang kerjanya dan melakukan aksi manjaku seperti kali ini

"Hari ini aku cuti. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berjalan-jalan?" Tanyaku bersemangat dengan ke adaan tetap memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku menunggu...

Menunggu gumaman 'Hn' meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tapi...

Dia tidak mengatakan satu patah kata pun

"Sasuke?" Aku memanggilnya lirih tepat di telinganya. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukanku dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam dan hanya mampu menatap kepergiannya. Menatap punggungnya yang lama kelamaan menghilang

Ini menyakitkan. Sebuah pisau tajam berhasil mengiris hati ku. Bahkan saat dia hanya tidak bergumam 'Hn' itu sudah membuat ku jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat besar. Dan saat dia melepaskan pelukan ku dengan dingin. Aku berhenti bernapas.

' Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Sasuke. Tapi begitu aku menghampirinya di kamar. Aku mendapatinya tengah tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku membelai pelan kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya?" Aku melontarkan kata-kata itu lalu tersenyum manis. Aku tahu pertanyaan ku ini, pasti tidak akan membuahkan jawaban atau gumaman 'Hn' dari mulutnya. Tapi setidaknya napasnya yang teratur dan ke dua kelopak matanya yang tetutup, sudah menjadi jawaban untukku. Bahwa dia sangat lelah

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku tepat saat mendengar jam ku berbunyi. Dengan gerakan sangat lambat, ku matikan jamku yang terletak di atas meja sebelah tidur. Ku palingkan wajahku ke arah sisi kanan ku. Beraharap aku akan menemukan sosok Sasuke. Namun, sosoknya sudah tidak ada di sana. Sebuah senyuman terbingkai sempurna di bibir ku. Aku yakin Sasuke sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Begitulah biasanya, dan aku yakin kali ini juga seperti itu.

Dengan langkah lambat, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Berharap Sasuke ada di sana. Tapi begitu aku sampai di sana. Aku juga tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke. Dan tidak ada masakan apapun yang tersaji di meja makan. Aku berjalan menuju rak piring, memastikan dugaanku.

Aku ragu...

Aku ragu bahkan untuk membuka rak piring. Dengan sangat lambat aku membuka rak piring yang hanya berupa kaca itu. Ku sentuh semua piring yang ada di sana. Aku berharap tidak ada piring yang basah. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tidak menemukan piring yang basah itu. Tapi begitu jariku mengenai piring yang terletak paling ujung. Piring itu basah...

Piring ini baru saja digunakan. Itu berarti Sasuke menggunakan piring ini...

Untuk kesekian kalinya hati ku hancur. Aku ingin Sasuke pulang, tapi aku ingin dia pulang bersama dengan jiwanya. Saat ini dia seperti manusia tanpa jiwa bagiku. Dan aku bukan lagi seperti istrinya. Apa maksud semua ini? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalah? Apa dia sedang memiliki masalah? Atau Apa?

Aku mencari sosok Sasuke di setiap sudut rumah. Namun, nihil dia tidak ada di mana pun. Aku ingin sekali menangis. Tapi aku harus kuat! Tidak ada istilah menangis untuk istri Uchiha Sasuke

.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sakura?" Suara lembut Ino,sahabatku, memecah lamun ku. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, mencoba menutupi apa yang terjadi. Dia tersenyum penuh makna, aku yakin tampa aku mengatakannya pun dia tahu aku sedang berada dalam masalah. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengetakan padanya tentang masalaku ini. Tapi aku bukan lagi seorang anak remaja, yang akan curhat ke sahabat-sahabatku setiap kali aku dalam masalah. Sekarang aku adalah istri Uchiha Sasuke!

"Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah" Ucap Ino sambil menggamit lengan putihku. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya

"Masalah itu tidak boleh di pendam terus. Kau harus membaginya bersama seseorang! Dan lagi itu tidak baik untuk anakmu" Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah perut ku dengan matanya. Ah... aku hampir lupa, saat ini ada kehidupan di perut kandungan ku masih 3 minggu, jadi masih sangat rentan. Aku bahkan lupa memberi tahukan Sasuke. Bodohnya aku!

Jam 11 malam

"Hei...Jidat!" Suara Ino berhasil mengejutkanku. Aku segera menoleh ke arah ambang pintu, tempat Ino berdiri

"Kau ingin menginap di sini? Ayo pulang!" Ajak Ino. Semenjak dua bulan lalu, pulang bersama Ino menjadi rutinitasku. Ino akan setia menjemput dan mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Sebenarnya aku merasa seperti benalu. Menempel pada Ino di saat Sasuke tidak bisa menjalani tugas mengantar jemputku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Trauma ku akan mengemudi belum bisa ku sembuhkan sampai sekarang

"Tidak. Pulanglah diluan! Aku akan menunggu Sasuke" Ucapku optimis. Optimis bahwa Sasuke akan menjemputku. Ino terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut

"Baiklah, aku pulang diluan suami tercinta mu itu!" Ledek Ino dan dalam hitungan detik wanita berkucir kuda itu menghilang. Tinggallah aku sendiri dengan beberapa data pasien di tanganku. Ku tatap _hand phone _ku yang hanya berjarak delapan cm dari ku. Menunggu panggilan atau hanya sms dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ke dua hal yang ku tunggu. Aku diam dan kembali merasakan kekecewaan

"Mungkin dia lupa" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Ku ambil _hand_ _phoneku_ yang menggagur dan dengan cekatan aku menekan tombol-tombol pada _keypad_nya. Aku menelpon Sasuke dan berharap dia akan mengangkatnya.

Tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya...

dua kali

empat kali

enam kali

Aku tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun setelah mencoba menelponnya sebanyak enam kali. 'Apakah terlalu berat mengankat telpon dari ku?'Pil kesedihan yang pahit kembali tertelan oleh ku. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya.

Aku bahkan sudah mengirimi sembilan sms padanya dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang dibalas. Aku diam mecoba untuk tegar dan menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

Jam tangan ku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Cukup sudah! Aku lelah menunggunya. Mau tidak mau aku harus berjalan kaki sejauh tiga km menuju rumahku, karena bis terakir sudah lama lewat. Ku bereskan semua barang ku dan ku ambil tasku memulai perjalananku yang menyesakkan dada. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu belakang rumah sakit, karena akan lebih dekat jika aku lewat belakang. Aku masih berharap, jika tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menjemputku. Tapi sepertinya harapan ku hanya akan membuahkan kekecewaan

Kesialan tak henti-hentinya menghampiriku. Hujan mengguyur Konoha saat aku baru berjalan satu km dari rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua ini. Ini terasa begitu berat untukku. Apapun salah ku, pantaskah aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Apalagi yang harus ku hadapi agar hati mu senang Sasuke? Apa lagi?

Air mata yang turun dari mataku bercampur dengan hujan yang membasahi ku. Ya, aku menangis dalam hujan. Aku sudah menahan untuk tidak menangis. Tapi ini begitu menyakitkan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua ini. Ini begitu menjijikkan dan mengesalkan. Kenapa hidupku menjadi seperti ini? Hidupku yang tadinya menyenangkan berubah menjadi bencana buruk. Apa hidupku akan berubah menjadi kisah yang berkhir dengan kesedihan? Haruskah?Bisakah aku menghentikan semua kesedihan ini sekarang juga?Bisakah?

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis akan takdirku yang begitu menyedihkan. Jika ternyata kehidupan pernikahan kami seperti ini, aku akan selamanya memilih bertunangan dengannya. Bisakah aku memutar waktu kembali? Bisakah?

Aku berdiri tepat di depan rumah ku sendiri. Masih dengan tangisan ku yang tak bisa ku hentikan. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke melihat ku dalam ke adaan menyedihkan seperti ini, tapi dialah yang membuat ku seperti ini. Jika ternyata semenyakitkan ini... aku ingin memutar waktu dan memilih untuk tidak bertemu denganya. Bisakah aku memutar waktu? Bisakah?

Dengan langkah gontai aku memasuki rumah yang mulai terasa asing bagiku. Rumah ini, apakah aku masih dianggap di rumah ini?

Setelah aku melewati pintu utama rumah ku sendiri, ku campakkan sepatuku asal. Menghempaskan kekesalan ku pada sepatuku, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini. Aku berjalan melewati ubin coklat tua yang dingin. Air dari tubuhku segera menetes membasahi ubin. Aku terus berjalan mencari sosoknya. Dan tepat seperti dugaan ku, dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Ku buka pintu itu selebar-lebarnya. Dia menatap ku heran. Apa yang dia herankan? Bukankah dia sudah menduga aku akan pulang basah kuyup seperti ini?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan amarah mengepul di kepala ku. Ku tarik kerah bajunya. Ku dekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya. Ku tatap dalam-dalam mata onxynya. Dan dia tetap diam

"Sekarang katakan! Apa kau sudah puas melihat ku seperti ini?" Ucapku sinis. Dan dia tetap diam tidak menjawabnya.

"KATAKAN SASUKE!KATAKAN!" Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahku. Bulir-bulir air mata merosot turun dari mataku

"Apa salah ku Sasuke?Apa?Katakan!Bicaralah padaku!" Tangis ku pecah. Aku tidak perduli lagi betapa menyedihkannya aku. Karena ini begitu menyakitkan

"Sasuke... Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Jawablah aku Sasuke! Jawab!"Ucapku sambil terus memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Aku berharap dia akan menjawab ku. Mendengar suaranya, itulah hal yang paling ku inginkan di dunia ini

Dia menggengam tanganku yang memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Aku menghentikan pukulanku dan kembali menatap matanya, berharap dia akan berbicara pada ku. Dia menatapku, melepaskan genggaman tanganya dengan dingin, dan pergi...

Aku hancur...

Hidupku hancur...

Aku jatuh terduduk. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi bernapas. Wajahku yang memerah menggambarkan bagaimana sakitnya dadaku saat ini. Nyeri yang luar biasa menggerogoti tubuhku. Air mataku menyucur deras. Aku meronta meneriakkan namanya.

Suara tangisku...

Teriakan histeriku...

Apa kau mendengarnya?

Aku sakit...

"SASUKE..." Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya

Perut ku ikut sakit...sakit sekali

Apa kau juga merasakan sakit nak?

Apa kita berdua mengalami sakit yang sama?

"SASUKE..." Aku kembali berteriak berharap dia mendengarnya. Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap...

.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Awalnya rabun, namun lama kelamaan semuanya menjadi jelas. Aku mendapati sosok Ino yang tengah menatapku .Dia tersenyum ragu kearahku. Perasaan tidak enak menjalar sampai ke otakku. Aku diam mencoba mengilhami semua ini

"Apakah..." Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Ino menggeleng pelan kali ini dengan kesedihan di wajahnya

Aku keguguran...

Aku hancur

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya... Aku hancur!

Aku menutup rapat mulutku dengan ke dua telapak tangaku. Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi ranumku. Ino ikut menangis . Aku duduk dan langsung menggapai ke dua pundaknya. Ku goyangkkan dengan kasar kedua pundak kecil Ino dengan tangan ku

"Ino... Buat dia hidup lagi! Akan kulakukan apapun..." Ucapku sambil terus menangis. Ino mengeleng pelan. Aku tahu apa arti jawabannya. Dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya

"Ino... buat dia hidup! Ku mohon ... Kau sahabatkukan? Jadi ku mohon lakukan itu untukku!" Ino memeluk erat tubuh ku. Sudah puaskah kau Sasuke? Puaskah kau menyiksa ku?

Empat hari kemudian

Aku sudah tenang dan aku sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Selama empat hari aku menghabiskan wakutu di rumah sakit sebagai pasien. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah muncul di sana. Bahkan tidak ada telpon atau sms darinya. Namun aku tidak perduli lagi. Aku yakin selama ini dia diam bukan karena aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku yakin dia berselingkuh dengan wanita lain selama dua bulan yang lalu. Dia bahkan tidak menjemputku dari rumah sakit. Itachilah yang menjemputku saat ini. Pertanyaan 'apa dia masih mengganggapku sebagai istri?' berputar di kepala ku

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi memecah lamunku

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku santai. Aku melirik tasku yang berisi sebuah amplop yang sedikit menampakkan dirinya, karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar dibanding tasku

"Apa isi amplop itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah amplop yang ku pandangi tadi dengan matanya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menggerak-gerakkan stir mobil

"Surat cerai"Jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Wajah Itachi yang tadinya tersenyum seketika berubah terkejut. Dia menatapku dalam

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Itachi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan

"Jika sudah begini... mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke juga sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dari ku" Jawabku sedikit beremosi. Tentang 'wanita lain' memang masih asumsi ku saja. Tapi apa lagi faktornya selain itu?

"Sakura, Adikku itu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berselingkuh" Jelas Itachi. Aku mengangkat kedua bahu ku, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang ambigu

"Pikirkan lagi ok!" Itachi sangat berharap aku tidak memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke. Itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya yang berubah sedih

"Ini keputusan terbaik" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ya... ini keputusan terbaik, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang selama empat hari. Pada hari ke dua ku di rumah sakit aku meminta Shikamaru ,teman baikku,untuk mengurus suratnya. Dia bekerja di sana sebagai atasan. Jadi aku hanya perlu menelponnya dari rumah sakit dan dua hari kemudian surat itu sudah terkirim langsung ke rumah sakit tempat ku dirawat dan bekerja.

"Aku yakin hati kecil mu ingin yang sebaliknya" Ucap Itachi lagi. Aku diam tidak menggubris kalimat terakhir Itachi. Karena dia benar, hati kecilku menginginkan yang sebaliknya. Gegabah? Ya, mungkin aku terlalu gegabah. Tapi, setelah kehilangan anakku tidak ada lagi istilah gegabah untukku. Tidak ada lagi!

Itachi mengantarku sampai di depan rumahku. Dia kembali mengingatkan ku untuk memikirkan lagi akan niat ku sebelum pergi. Aku kembali diam dan tidak menggubrisnya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan Itachi pergi meninggalkanku di rumah ini. Di rumah orang asing ini

Dengan pelan aku berjalan memasuki rumah ku. Aku tidak perduli lagi apa yang dia kerjakan,apa dia sudah makan atau di mana dia. Yang ku perdulikan hanyalah diriku sendiri saat ini. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa pintu-pintu besar dan berhenti di salah satu pintu besar. Aku diam dan menatapnya ragu. Aku kembali ragu akan niat ku. Namun, bisikan dari dalam tubuhku membuatku berani membuka pintu besar itu.

Dan di sanalah dia, di singgasananya. Aku tersenyum sinis. Ku masuki ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Dia menatapku datar selama beberapa detik dan lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Dengan kasar ku letakkan amplop tadi tepat di hadapannya. Tangannya berhenti dan menatap amplop itu. Dia mengambilnya dan membacanya. Setelah membaca isi dari surat yang terdapat dalam amplop itu, dia menatapku penuh arti

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Tanyaku dengan nada sarkastik. Dia diam dan menatapku lama. Aku juga menatapnya, dengan tatapan marah. Dada ku terasa nyeri saat melihat wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil pulpennya dan menandatangani surat itu, dengan mudahnya...

Aku kembali hancur

Aku kembali mati untuk kesekian kalinya

Air mata ku kembali turun. Kenapa air mata ini malah turun saat aku tidak menginginkannya? Aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini!

Dia hanya menatapku. Apa yang dia tatap? Apa dia menikmati permainnan ini? Sebegitu menikmatinyakah?

"Jika semudah itu kau menanda tangani surat ini kenapa kau menikahi ku Sasuke? Apa aku begitu mudahnyakah kau lepaskan? Kau kira aku ini apa?" Ku tarik surat itu dengan kasar dan dengan cepat aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang begitu ku benci begitu juga dengan pemiliknya

Selama delapan hari aku tidak menemuinya. Selama delapan hari aku bahakan tidak melihat bayangannya. Dia tetap tinggal di rumah ini, begitu juga dengan ku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama delapan hari. Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku tidak perduli. Toh, kami berdua sudah saling menandatangani surat perceraian.

Ku nikamati hembusan lembut angin musim semi. Entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Apa lagi yang harus ku perdulikan? Hidupku sudah hancur! Ku hirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang tersaji di sekitarku. Ku senderkan punggungku di salah satu pilar di balkonku. Menikmati kepahitan hidupku. Aku jelas mengingat kenangan indah antara Sasuke dan aku di balkon ini. Banyak kejadian romantis yang terjadi di sini. Untuk sesaat aku tersenyum, lalu kembali marah saat mengingat hal yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Air mataku bahkan kering untuk kembali menangisi hal ini

Rasa haus menyerang tenggorakanku. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju dapur. Namun, entah kenapa kaki ku berhenti di ruang itu. Ruang yang sangat ku benci begitu pula dengan pemiliknya. Di dalam sana begitu sepi. Ku rapatkan kupingku dengan pintu ruang itu berharap mendengar sesuatu. Perasaan ku semakin tidak enak. Dengan ragu ku buka pintu besar itu dan...

"SASUKE... SAUKE..."

.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?" Tanyaku to the point

"Dia hanya mengalami dehidrasi" Jawab Itachi santai. Itachi adalah seorang dokter spesialis saraf terkenal di Konoha

"Jangan bercanda! Aku ini juga seorang dokter Itachi... Aku tahu dia mengalami penyakit saraf" Ucapku menyudutkan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum simpul dan itu sedikit menenangkan ku

"Baiklah, Sakura aku akan mengatakannya. Sebenarnya dua bulan yang lalu Sasuke terkena penyakit baru yang belum diketahui obatnya. Penyakit ini menyebabkan terganggunya pengiriman impuls dari otak ke lidah" Jelas Itachi panjang lebar

"Berarti Sasuke tidak bisa bicara?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Seperti itulah... Jadi selama dua bulan aku merawatnya. Dan dia melarang ku untuk memberi tahu mu. Dia takut kau akan khawatir" Hati ku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Betapa bodohnya aku? Betapa tidak pantasnya aku untuk menjadi istri Sasuke? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia sakit

"Bersabarlah..." Ucap Itachi lagi. Aku berdiri dan berlutut di dekat Itachi duduk

"Kumohon sembuhkan dia!" Air mata yang sempat kering kembali turun. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa mencambuk dadaku. Aku merasa menjadi istri terburuk yang pernah ada. Sebelumnya aku kecewa akan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini aku sadar, bahwa Sasukelah yang kecewa bisa aku tidak tahu?

Itachi berdiri lalu membimbingku kembali berdiri

"Dia adalah adikku satu-satunya. Tampa kau minta pun, aku pasti akan menyembuhkannya. Aku janji... Jadi sekarang temuilah dia dan temani dia!" Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah ku. Aku tidak menyangkal kata-kata itu. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar. Dengan ragu ku buka pintu itu dan ku dapati Sasuke tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur menatapku. Aku berdiri diam sambil menggigit bibir bawah ku. Air mata mangalir deras membasahi pipi ku. Untu kesekian kalinya aku harus menelan kepedihan ini. Aku menatapnya dalam. Menatap pria yang telah ku sakiti itu. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Sasuke" Aku membisikan kata-kata itu dengan lembut di telinganya. Dengang gerakan lambat tangan kekar Sasuke ikut memelukku dengan erat. Aku dapat merasakan bagian bahuku yang basah

'Ya... menangislah Sasuke! Itu akan lebih baik' Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan pelan. Ku tatap mata onxynya dan dengan ragu aku kembali menggoreskan senyum di bibirku. Ku belai lembut pipinya. Dia menggengam tanganku lalu membuka telapak tanganku dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Dia menulis huruf demi huruf di atas telapak tangan ku

'Maafkan aku' Itulah yang Sasuke tulis di tangan ku

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf Sasuke" Ucapku lembut

'Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga anak kita' Lanjut Sasuke

'Malam itu aku menunggu mu di depan rumah sakit' Aku terbelalak kaget. Betapa bodohnya aku berjalan melewati pintu belakang saat itu. Kami-sama... aku telah menyakiti suami ku! Hukumlah aku!

'Aku tidak pernah ingin bercerai dengan mu' Sasuke menatapku dalam

'Aku mencintai mu' Lanjut Sasuke

Aku kembali memeluk Sasuke erat. Erat sekali... seakan aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah lagi menyembunyikan apapun dariku!" Ucapku tepat di telinganya

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu" Aku mencium bibirnya dalam... dalam sekali. Dapat ku rasakan bibirnya yang lembut menempel dengan bibirku. Aroma maskulinnya kembali menari-nari di hidungku.

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mu Sasuke. Tapi, setidaknya aku tahu... agar hal bodoh ini tidak terjadi dan agar aku dapat mencoba melakukan sesuatu untukmu

**Empat tahun kemudian...**

"Okacan... aku pergi kesana dulu ya" Ucap gadis kecil itu sambil berlari menjauhi ku. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Gadis kecil itu adalah anakku, Terumi. Kedatangannya adalah sebuah kebahagian bagi Sasuke dan aku. Kedatangannya adalah hal yang paling ku nantikan, begitu juga Sasuke.

"Sasuke sampai kapan kau akan tidur di pangkuan ku seperti ini?" Ucapku sambil membelai lembut kepala Sasuke yang bertengger di paha ku

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke singkat. Ya... Sasuke telah sembuh. Itachi memenuhi janjinya. Dia menemukan penyebab penyakit itu beserta obatnya. Dan Sasuke kembali seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi diam di antara kami. Jadi, perlukah aku memutar waktu? Tidak, semua ini sudah sempurna. Yang harus ku lakukan adalah memeperbaiki semuanya dan menikmatinya. Agar kisahku menjadi kisah yang berakhiran bahagia

**Author's Area**

Gimana enggak enak yah? Terlalu dikit deskrip?

Gomen!

Sebenarnya kodok udah nyoba tapi ya... beginilah hasilnya

Owh... iya kodok hampir lupa

Soal ngurus-ngurus surat cerai itu ...

Sumpah kodok enggak tau apa tentang itu. Silahkan nanya sama otok kodok yang kecil ini! Kenapa dia berani ngarang-ngarang soal itu.

Bagi yang udah baca, jangan lupa ripiew ya!  
Kodok bakalan senang banget kalo enggak ada yang ngeflame # diinjak berjamaah

Okeh... Sampai jumpa di fic kodok yang lainnya ...

Atas kekurangan fic ini...

GOOMMMEENNN!


End file.
